Little Blue Riding Hood: Inspired by mongoliantiger
by airiustide
Summary: A smutty one shot inspired by the art work of mongoliantiger's on Tumblr. Korra, the girl in blue, travels through the woods, despite the warning from her village, to visit her sick grandmother, Katara. She ends up lost and finds herself trapped in the clutches of two werewolf brothers. Amorralok. OT3.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first one-shot I've ever written and one with Amorralok as well. I actually got the idea of this story from an artist name mongoliantiger's Little Blue Ridinghood on tumblr. As soon as I seen the images, I couldn't get the idea of writing a fanfic about it out of my head. I know the werewolf Amon/Noatak is years old and I'm late to the game but it was just too much fun bringing this alive. There is smut galore, so be warned.**

 **I do not own Legend of Korra.**

The village told tales of the forest across the fields where they farmed their crops. Tales of beings who lured women in. Women who never made it back home. In the beginning, when a girl named Nyla had disappeared, it was believed she had ran off with the young apprentice from the town on the other side of the forest. After that many more went missing, all around the same age, all very beautiful. It was clear something was wrong when news came to the village that the young apprentice who was thought to have run away with Nyla, was betrothed to someone else.

For years girls going into the woods were turning up missing and when the village had had enough, they took their torches and their axes and went in search of the perpetrator and the girls. To their horror, they discovered wolves. Wolves that looked like men only with tails and pointy ears. Tall, muscular and eyes as red a blood. Their strength was ten times of that as a normal man and their hair lined from their head to their backs. It was a frightening discovery. All this time these creatures populated this forest without a hint of detection.

But the villagers did not care, for they wanted revenge for their missing daughters. They fought and killed as many as they could, some wolves running away as their numbers began to dwindle. Cursing the humans for their lack of knowledge. The wolves had nothing to do with their missing women. It was unknown to the villagers that the girls were, in fact, kidnapped by a single human male who tortured, raped and killed them to his satisfaction.

The last of the wolves took her young and traveled as deep into the forest as she could. Her kind had died at the hands of men, save her pups, all due to their ignorance and misunderstanding. Even though she managed to escape and finally find a place where her pups would be safe, the wound she had received a few days before they found safety, was mortal.

"My loves, " she told her sons, as she held them both in her embrace, breathing becoming heavy and sweat dripping down her brow, "Stay strong…don't let…don't let those who look to bring you harm take away your strength. You must fight...You are the last of me…the last of us…survive…for me, please…survive…"

Before her dying breath, she kissed both her sons' goodbye and closed her eyes. Her pups howling at the full moon, in sorrow, calling out to their lost mother.

 ***break***

The pups were no longer pups. They grew to be tall and fierce and angry. Noatak and Tarrlok did not forget the day the men attacked their people and stole their mother from them. The night their mother died, the pups were distressed. For days, they didn't leave their her corpse. They did not know how to survive, still being at the last stage of feeding off their mother's milk.

"Noatak, I'm scared." Tarrlok whined, tears streaming down is round face.

"Stop it!" Noatak snapped at his younger sibling and narrowed his red eyes. "We can't think that way. We have to survive!"

"But how? Father died before we were old enough to hunt and mother can no longer feed us."

"Well, both our parents are dead. We have to count on ourselves from now on." Noatak took out his hand to take his brother's. "Come, we must find a place to settle and find easy game until we're big enough to hunt properly."

"But-but, mom…" Tarrlok looked at the corpse of their mother, "we can't leave her like this."

Noatak sighed, "Our claws aren't big enough to dig a hole to bury her and neither of us know how to build a fire." He pondered on what to do because he really didn't want to leave his mother there. "I smell a river about two miles…" he sniffed then pointed northeast. "that way!"

Luckily the boys were wolves, otherwise they wouldn't have the strength to carry their mother to the river. They gently laid her by the bank and pushed her body in the water, watching with a silent prayer to the moon that her soul will find peace, as her body drifted slowly down the river. Tears silently rolled down Tarrlok's cheeks as he held his elder brother's hand.

Noatak and Tarrlok managed to make a life for themselves. They decided to stay by the river where they sent their mother off and built a cabin. Their kind was able to change their form when needed. Noatak and Tarrlok could hide their tails and change their ears and eye color, making them seem more human. It made it easier to purchase goods from a town about twenty miles from the village that ran them out. They kept to themselves, and even though their height and muscular physique attracted attention, particularly from the women, they spent the last forty years in peace without suspicion.

They never harmed a single human despite how they felt about them and kept to themselves.

 ***break***

Korra hummed to herself as she prepared her basket to travel to the town twenty miles northeast to visit her grandmother. She got word that she was ill and wanted to give her something to soothe over her pain. She set bread, honey, dried fruit and rice wine into the basket.

She typically would take a route around the woods but with her grandmother sick, she couldn't take the extra time to go around it. Korra came to this village some years back to seek something outside of her own home town. She loved it here and everyone treated her with kindness. Although she found it strange when first moving here that they told her to stay away from the woods, for wolves as strong as ten men, lurked there kidnapping young girls such as herself. She thought they were nuts but their warnings were a little intimidating and she decided to avoid the woods in order to give the village a peace of mind.

But today she couldn't allow such tales to get in the way of her getting to her grandmother as soon as possible. Katara wasn't really blood related to her but after losing her parents to an illness, Katara took her in after trying to nurse Korra's parents back to health. Since then, Korra has been forever grateful, learning to heal others underneath her as well. That's why she was in the village she currently resided in. Their healer had aged and passed away and Korra took the opportunity to make a name for herself.

Gathering her belonging to what will most likely be a day's journey, she put on her blue cloak and locked up her home, making her way into the woods.

Korra had never taken this path before. She looked at her compass to ensure she was heading in the right direction but she trusted herself to make it to the town safely.

She was hoping to make it to her grandmother before nightfall but she had actually gotten lost a couple times before the sun began to set. Korra groaned in frustration. She didn't have the best sense of direction in new territory. But the way the last bit of sun hid behind the trees made Korra aware that she'll have to make camp. That wasn't something she was prepared for.

She brought no sleeping bag, no tent, no additional food other than the basket she brought for her grandmother.

Korra walked for another half hour before she heard running water in the distance. _A river._ She held tightly to her basket and ran in the direction in which the river ran. She inwardly cheered when the river came into view. She set the basket by the bank and slumped to her knees. She bent the water from the river and into her mouth. _Thank goodness._ She had been walking since morning and had nothing to drink or eat.

The girl in blue sighed in content as her thirst subsided and laid flat on her back. What she woudn't give for some tiger seal stew. Her stomach growled in agreement. Korra knew there was no way to make it to her grandmother without food. She was going to have to eat what was in the basket. Before she removed the checkered blanket and opened the basket to retrieve an apple, her nose caught the scent of something brewing. _Tiger seal stew._ Her stomach growled again. She turned in the direction the scent was coming from and found a cabin with smoke coming out the chimney.

 _People!_

The cabin was more than fifty feet away and Korra quickly made haste to the front door. Before she rapped her fist on the door, she hesitated. What if they were bad people? _Bad people don't make tiger seal stew that smells that good! Knock, dammit!_ Her stomach seemed to protest. Korra couldn't stand the hunger any longer and finally knocked.

 ***break***

Tarrlok paused from stirring dinner when something caught his attention.

"Did you hear something, brother?" Tarrlok asked Noatak.

"Yes, somebody's out there." Noatak replied, setting down a book he was reading on the table and stood up from his chair. He bared his teeth and growled in the direction of the front door. They stood silent for a while, the crackling of the fire being the only sound, when a knock at the door made their tails stand up. "It's a human. I can sense it."

"Hello?" a soft voice came from the other side. "Is anyone home? I seemed to have gotten lost."

"It's a girl, Noatak."

"It doesn't matter." Noatak hissed. "All humans are dangerous!"

"Please, I am only looking for shelter for the night. I mean no harm and will be out of your hair by morning."

She sounded so innocent. "Maybe-" Tarrlok started.

"No! We take no chances."

Tarrlok nodded in understanding and bared his teeth as well. They both watched as the knob to the front door turned and a young girl open the door slightly to take a peek in the cabin. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

Korra stepped into the cabin and closed the door gently behind her. She looked around to see no one and tiptoed to where towards the fireplace. The smell of food overwhelmed her senses. The cabin was big enough to house a small family. A small couch and chair sat against the wall in the back of the living room. A table sat near the fireplace with three wooden chairs and a open book. The stove across from the table made the teapot on it whistle, causing Korra to jump. She berated herself for be scared.

Maybe no one was home right now.

A creak came from the corner and before she managed to get a good look at what caused the sound, she found herself flat on her back and the wind knocked out of her on the floor. A claw grabbed both her wrist and pinned them to the floor. The angle her arms laid cause her shoulders to burn from pain. Korra's heart sunk when her blurry vision from being knocked over came in clear. A man with red eyes and pointy ears and teeth of a canine. But looking at his naked muscular torso and height, she knew this was no ordinary man. _Wolf!_

Korra struggled to get from underneath the creature's body but he would not budge.

"Please!" she begged. "Let me go."

"No." Another wolf stepped out of the shadows and Korra's eyes grew wider, his baritone voice gave her shudders. "You trespassed in our home. We have every right to rip you to shreds." He stated between clenched teeth.

"Please." Korra begged, squirming her body in an effort to escape. She felt as though her ribs would be crushed under the wolf on top of her, his chest pressed strongly against her's,"I meant no harm. I was passing through and got lost. I just-I just want to get to my grandmother's." She managed to choke out.

Tarrlok looked at the girl with sympathy and lifted his upper body slightly off her so she could breath a little easier and turned to his brother. "She could be telling the truth, Noatak."

"Don't trust her! Humans are filthy liars." He went to bend down and grab the girl by the chin to look at him. "Plus, she knows what we are now, we can't risk her leaving alive." Korra could tell this one was the stronger of the two. Even though he was wearing a dark blue shirt, it clung to is body, revealing muscles Korra's never seen on a man before. She was sure he could kill her with a single swipe of his claws.

"No." Korra began to sob. "No."

Tarrlok's eyes grew wide. He was not a killer and she was just a little girl.

"Please, please." The girl cried. "I'll do anything! I won't tell a soul about either of you. I only want to go home."

"I don't think it's a good idea to kill her, brother. There must be another way to keep her from telling others."

Naotak pondered over what his brother said. They never killed a human before and it's been years since one ventured out this far. He tried to recall some of the books he read about his kind and thought of a solution. "There is one way." He announced.

The girl in blue nodded her head eagerly. "I'll do anything. _Anything._ "

Noatak chuckled darkly making Korra suddenly regret her words. "Yes, I can tell. Well, young lady, the only way to ensure you never tell a soul about us is to submit your _loyalty_."

The girl's face contorted in confusion. "Loyalty?" _What the fuck does that mean?_

"Yes." Noatak walked over the bookshelf sitting near the couch and Korra could see the muscles flexing under his shirt. He grabbed a book and opened it, carefully reading over the page before he spoke. "Ah, yes. It says here that a human can prove to be trustworthy to a wolf when they…" he cleared his throat, "submit themselves and commit to being their mate forever." He slammed the book shut with a smirk.

"What?!" Korra couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You're telling me the only way you'll let me live is if I fuck you?"

Noatak nodded.

"No!" she looked between the brothers. " _No!"_ She wasn't going to submit her whole entire life to these strange beast.

"Then your only other option is death." Noatak grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. "If you choose wisely, you would be able to see your grandmother or any other human as much as you'd like but once you submit yourself, you cannot live without us nor can we live without you. It's a bond that cannot be broken until death."

"So basically, it's a life living as your slave or death?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Not exactly slavery." The other one on top of her finally spoke. "We will treat you well. That I can promise. Just…please don't throw your life away."

Korra shook her head. Either way she basically was. She couldn't believe the kind of situation she got herself in. But if she chose to stay with them she could see Katara as much as she wanted to with the consequence of coming back to this cabin to be used however these brothers seen fit. The one on top of her didn't seem so bad but the one standing by the book shelf seemed pretty demanding. She couldn't bear the thought of Katara worrying about her if she chose death, though.

Korra whined but knew what she had to do. She closed her cerulean eyes and nodded her head, "Fine…just please, be gentle." She did her best to stop her tears from spilling. She couldn't make herself seem weak.

"Very well. Tarrlok, you may release her."

Tarrlok gently took his weight off the girl and made a gesture to help her get up as soon as he was on his feet. Korra frowned and slapped his hand away before pushing herself off the floor. "Let's get this over with." She snapped, dusting her blue dress off.

"Let's." Noatak was the first to approach her and lifted her feet off the floor. One arm under her back and the other under her knees. Korra yelped in surprise. "Don't worry, wolves have a way of making things _enjoyable._ " His red eyes turned to ice blue as he snickered at her shocked expression.

As much as Korra didn't believe him, she felt heat pool at her core. The brothers could sense her arousal in her blood. Noatak took her to one of the bedrooms of the cabin, Tarrlok following not too far behind. Noatak set Korra gently on the bed and she was surprised to find the room simply decorated and comfortable. She jumped when one of the wolves went to lift her dress up as she sat on the edge of the bed. "

"Whoa!" she stopped his hand from lifting the skirt any further. "Can I at least know your names before we start."

"My apologies, young lady." The one closer to the door started. "I am Tarrlok and this is my brother, Noatak." The one trying to get in her skirt nodded in greeting.

"How did you two manage to be out here on your own?" Korra was really curious but she also wanted to delay the impending. "I mean, I thought wolves traveled in packs."

"We did." Noatak growled. "Until they were murdered along with our mother. We are the last of our kind."

"Oh." Korra felt a pang in her heart. "I-I'm so sorry…I lost my parents too." She pursed her lips. "I'm Korra, by the way."

Both the brothers hummed in acknowledgement but continued with their approach. Neither of them had a woman before. There were no longer any female wolves and they did their best to avoid humans, so it was no surprise they were eager to get started.

Noatak continued on his journey and began to run his hands all over Korra's strong legs while Tarrlok sat on the bed behind her to rub her shoulders after peeling the blue cloak off her back where her dress exposed them. Korra moaned louder than expected when his tongue made a long lick on the side of her neck. She blushed in embarrassment. _Well that didn't sound like her._

Both brothers grew hard immediately at the beautiful sound she was making. Noatak lifted her dress off to expose her in her bindings. He was surprised to find just how muscular her body was. It was beautifully sculpted and her bindings seemed to give her breast restriction. Tarrlok could see them suffocating from his end as he suckled provocatively on Korra's neck and ear and Noatak nodded at him to continue. They may not have lied with any woman but the hungry need for sex made them seem very skilled in their ministrations.

Korra felt an overwhelming amount of arousal. She wasn't sure what these brothers were doing to her but it felt beyond amazing. She made a sigh of relief when Tarrlok removed her breast bindings and allowed them to pool around her hips. He went to roughly grab both her breast and Korra gasped, then mewled when he lightly rubbed her nipples with the tip of his index fingers til the nubs grew hard.

Noatak rubbed her thighs and started to lay soft kisses up each one, sucking and circling his tongue on certain spots. The way they were playing with her made Korra feel like she was going to go over the edge right then and there.

"What are you doing to me?" Korra moaned lustfully, her mind going dizzy from heat.

"It's in our saliva." Noatak explained. "It's enhances the arousal of our partner." He gently bit the part of her thigh near her thigh, causing her to slightly jump.

"Mmm, more…" she moaned quietly.

"What was that?" Tarrlok whispered seductively in her ear and pinched her nipples.

"More!" she moaned louder. "I want more!"

The brothers grinned at each other at her pleading. "Did you hear that, Noatak? She wants more." Tarrlok removed his fingers from Korra's nipples and lifted her breast with his palms. "You might want to give her what she wants."

Noatak hungrily took a nipple in his mouth and noisily sucked at her right as he gave the left attention with his hand. They were so big and warm. He thought he could drown in them forever and he hummed in approval.

"Oh, spirits!" Korra yelled. She slipped her fingers in Noatak's hair and dug her nails in his scalp as he aggressively bit and gently swirled his tongue around the nub, switching to the other when he figured it was time to give it equal attention.

Tarrlok ran his hands over her toned stomach and slipped one into her under bindings to reach her folds. _Goodness she was soaked._ Tarrlok groaned at the feeling on his fingertips. He repositioned himself so she was seated between his legs, Korra's back up against his chest, and he grinded his erection into her backside. That earned him another gasp.

When the fourplay finally prove to be too much for Korra, heat enveloped her body and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. "I-I…oh, spirits, I can't hold on!" She leaned her head back against Tarrlok's shoulder and pulled Noatak's face closer to her breast, her mouth formed an 'O' and she shut her eyes tight. Korra gave out an erotic scream as her walls tightened and her orgasm came crashing down. Her cum soaking Tarrlok's fingers as he continued to play with her folds to help her ride it out.

Noatak removed his mouth from her breast and smiled at her. Korra's eyes were glazed over and dark with lust. Her chest moved up and down and the brothers could hear her heart racing and the blood singing in her veins. It was beautiful.

The brothers couldn't take the sight any longer and their cocks grew almost purple with need. They needed her. Now. Noatak undressed first, removing his shirt to reveal a body Korra guessed was extremely built but ended up looking better than she imagined. He pulled down his trousers, causing his erection to spring out, causing Korra to slightly panic from the sight of his size. Tarrlok only needed to remover his trousers and the girl in front of him gasped as he sat himself behind her again, rubbing his girth against her. Tarrlok grabbed her by the waist to lean her back against him as he laid flat on his own back on the bed. He lifted her legs to spread them open so his brother could get a good view of her cunt. Noatak growled and ripped her under bindings clean off.

"Hey!" Korra complained, frowning at Noatak as he held the shreds in his claws. "Those were my favorite pair!"

Her thoughts quickly deterred else where as Noatak gripped her knees and slid his tongue over the nub between her legs.

"Ah!" she exclaimed as he stuck his tongue in her slit. "Fuck!"

Noatak stopped his ministrations to Korra's disappointment and licked his lips clean of her cum. She moaned at the way he moved his tongue over his lips to capture her taste. It was such a turn on. Tarrlok reached his hand over to stick his fingers inside her pussy and soaked his fingers, removing his hands to coat his length with the juices.

Korra wasn't sure exactly what they were doing but it felt so damn right. Noatak placed his tip at her entrance and slowly slid his way into her core. He groaned as her tight, warm walls wrapped around his aching cock. His eyes widened when he realized she had no maidens head.

"What?" Korra seemed to know what he was thinking. "I'm not a nun, I have needs, you know."

Noatak chuckled and went to kiss her softly on the lips much to both her and his brother's surprise. "That you do, Korra."

Without hesitation, he slammed his cock into her orgasmed soaked pussy and earned himself a passionate scream. Korra dug her nails into his shoulders as he slammed his member so deep, she felt she might faint from the way he was hitting her g-spot. Tarrlok took this opportunity, while she was distracted, to slide his own cock into the entrance of her ass. He slowly sheathed his way in causing Korra to give a strangled moan. It was painful and burning. She gripped the blanket on the bed and tense up. Tarrlok nibbled on her ear and sweetly whispered all the ways he would please her. Korra mewled in delight and relaxed, allowing him to move inside her.

Once she was full of both men, Korra couldn't keep her voice down. The mix of pain and pleasure was more powerful than when they first made her orgasm. They rocked their hips against one another and moaned utter ecstasy, reveling in the intense feeling of one another. Dirty and seductive words whispered among them.

Tarrlok went into kiss Korra's soft lips and she leaned her head back to get a better angle, darting her tongue in the crevasse of his mouth. Tarrlok squinted his eyes and picked up the pace as her warm tongue collided with his. With just a few more thrust, he gripped her waist and slammed one last time into her ass as his seed spilled inside of her. He groaned in satisfaction as he emptied himself in her.

Their lips parted as she felt Tarrlok fill her and she shrieked, arching her back to get a deeper feel of his girth. Tarrlok grunted from deep within his throat as he removed his soft member from her warmth. Noatak felt himself getting close as he watched both Korra and Tarrlok's face contort in pleasure but he had to get Korra to come for him again. He increased the speed of his thrust and tilted Korra's hips to get a better angle.

"Noatak!" she creamed, moving her hands from his shoulders to grip his tight, firm ass. "Fuck me harder! Yes! Just like that!"

Noatak growled as he pounded into her relentlessly, the sound of her wetness echoing in the room. He went wild at the way she called his name, moving his hips out of rhythm with blind lust. Her moans grew louder as he began to push her over the edge and then Korra felt a wave crashed down in her core and she came hard onto Noatak's cock.

Noatak felt her walls constrict around his length and he let himself fill her up with his seed, biting his bottom lip til it drew blood. He collapsed on top of her, leaning on his forearms to avoid crushing her and his brother.

Korra licked her dry lips and sighed, "Is that how it's going to feel all the time?"

Both brothers nodded, bodies sleek with sweat and trying to calm their breathing.

Korra laughed lightly. "Then I think I could stay." She wiped the sweat from her brow.

"That we can arrange." Tarrlok grinned.

Korra felt her arousal grow in her lower stomach again as Tarrlok and Noatak sat her up to take turns giving her open mouth kisses.

 **If you guys liked this, I'm willing to write more one-shots revolving around this story or any suggestions you may have for more one-shots. Hoped you all liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Jealous Brother**

 **Summary: Tarrlok feels left out due to Korra and Noatak's closeness. He wants to get close to the young waterbender, yet lacks the ability to initiate a descent conversation with her. Will Tarrlok be able to have the courage to woo the woman he loves without his brother being involved?**

 **A/N: I have never done Korrlok before, not for the lack of wanting to, mind you. I thought it turned out so well though and I can't wait to write more. This chapter is dedicated to AO3 user, Idabelle's request for a Korrlok chapter in this universe. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra**

* * *

Tarrlok growled at the sound of laughter in the bedroom next to his. This occurred almost every night for the past month since Korra had moved into the brothers' cabin. Korra would sleep in Noatak's room where they would chat with one another. They seemed at ease and conservation flowed between the two as though they were longtime friends. Tarrlok would join now and then but he wasn't easy going unless he felt the need to be. While Noatak had the ability to read people, Tarrlok unfortunately did not. He tended to underestimate others he encountered due to his conceded personality. He was always so sure of himself until he was proven wrong from time to time.

Noatak did little to boost his confidence when he stepped in. His brother was, indeed, extremely intellectual but manipulative. He would use his social skills and baritone voice to lure in may walks of life. Hell, he could lead an army if he wanted to.

Oddly enough, Noatak preferred the seclusion of living in the forest with his brother, although Tarrlok always thought he could live a more comfortable life amongst the humans who easily fell for his charm.

A sense of dread swelled in Tarrlok's chest at the sound of moaning. Korra was in no way discreet when agreeing with Noatak during their wild intercourse. In fact, she spent most of her time with his brother more than anything. The only time he made a move to be with her was when his brother was around. Korra was young, abrasive. Something Tarrlok hadn't a clue how to properly encounter with. He wanted so desperately to strike up a conversation with the young waterbender, seduce her and selfishly keep her in his room from now and then.

The muffled sound of Korra's heavy panting made the younger brother shift in the bed to his side and press a pillow to his exposed ear. The tightness in his sleeping trousers growing uncomfortable. He wanted so bad to skim his hands gently across the brown skin of their companion. Unlike his brother who enjoyed fucking her, Tarrlok just wanted to make love to her. Something he knew was comfortable and at his own pace. The times all three of them slept together pushed him past his limit when trying to catch up with the two. It was actually discouraging, making Tarrlok feel discluded.

Maybe he needed to look at things more towards the two's perspective when it came to this relationship but no matter how he imagined it would turn out, Tarrlok just wasn't the aggressive type when it came to showing affection.

It took almost two hours ( _Just how much stamina did Noatak have?)_ before the two cried out and silence took over. It was quiet for a while before Tarrlok removed the pillow from his ear. He regretted the decision to remove it when he overheard the soft voices of his brother and Korra exchanging words of love to one another. A pang coursed through his heart, for he had never received such words from the young woman he had grown feelings for.

* * *

"You won't be long, will you?" Korra asked her older lover, pouting her bottom lip while she gripped the softness of his muscular back in a tight hug.

"Do not worry, love." Noatak assured her, petting her hair lovingly. "I will be back later this afternoon. Wait for me until then."

His baritone voice rattled Korra like a cage when he spoke to her so affectionately. She had not predicted that once she agreed to stay with the brothers that she would grow so attached to the two. Noatak had her on a whirlwind of emotions like no other, so much that it frightened and excited her. He only allowed himself to be readable only when he was willing to. His sense of knowledge and ability to deflect her blunt nature as well as accepting it made her heart soar.

"Just hurry back, old man."

Noatak shook his head. Her nickname put him on the fence in the beginning, but it soon became endearing. "As you wish." Placing a swift kiss to her lips before ridding himself of his tail and pointy ears and turning his red eyes ice blue, Noatak bid his brother and their companion goodbye.

During her stay here, she learned that Noatak supported the household, teaching a children's school at the nearby village as a substitute. Tarrlok tended to the household duties, running errands, cooking, cleaning, chopping wood and taking care of the shopping. Much to Korra's dislike, he would force her to help when she was not visiting surrounding villages to aid in healing.

Watching Noatak as he closed to the front door to their cabin, Korra sighed, turning on her heels towards the kitchen area where Tarrlok was sitting at the kitchen table budgeting their finances. She loved seeing him when he was lost in concentration. He was handsome wearing reading glasses as he observed the parchment.

Sly smirk painted on her lips as she approached her other lover, Korra snuck behind him, caressing Tarrlok's ear, provoking a moan.

"What exactly are you doing, Korra?" He asked, hoping he sounded more playful than demanding.

"Mmm, nothing, you just seemed tense."

"Your observation would be correct. The two of you have no problem bringing in income yet somehow you spend it as though you have a hole in your pockets." He set the quill down, removing his glasses as he sighed rubbing his temples.

"Any plans for today?" she asked, hoping he had something to keep her busy until Noatak came home.

"Nothing in particular. I have no need to go into town for another day or so for previsions. You could spend time relaxing until it's time to make dinner. Would you like some tea?" He offered.

"Sure…" Korra tilted her head at the way Tarrlok seem to avoid eye contact with her. The air between them had always come off awkward but she still liked the younger brother none the less. Her approaches towards him made him come off tense and he would often stutter. At times she began to wonder if she was a nuisance but when they had sex, he was so attentive. "You know, I could make that tea. Give you a peace of mind."

His shoulders slouched as he turned in his chair. Standing up, he patted her head. "That would be wonderful, Korra. You mind if I spread out on the couch while you make tea, I'm a bit exhausted."

 _Exhausted? Did he not sleep well last night?_

"Sure thing. You relax." Korra eyed him as he dragged himself to the couch. Wrapping his tail around his waist, Tarrlok exhaled, kicking his feet up on the arm of the couch while resting his head on the other.

She prepped the kettle before searching the cabinets for tea bags. Korra pulled out a dull green container of ginger and then a gold one that held the contraceptive tea the brothers had purchased for her a few weeks ago.

Korra hummed to herself whilst looking out the kitchen window of their cabin. She missed Noatak. She, who you wouldn't consider sentimental or romantic in the least, but the warm feeling he gave her stirred something within the waterbender she couldn't contain.

The whistling of the kettle snapped her out of her thoughts. She poured two small cups, stirring in the packaged contents before heading to the living space to where Tarrlok lied.

Abruptly stopping in front of him, Korra was surprised to find that he was sleep. She smiled, setting the cup on the coffee table and getting on her knees next to the couch to caress his neck. "Tarrlok." She sung teasingly, blowing cool air in his pointy ear. It twitched slightly. "The tea is done." No answer.

He barely moved as she nudged him to get up. _Was he seriously that tired?_ Smirking, Korra leaned into his ear, sliding the tip of it with her hot tongue before tugging the lobe with her teeth.

"What in spirits…" his voice groaned. Tarrlok slowly opened his eyes just in time to catch Korra with her cheek to his, seductively teasing his lobe. "Korra?"

She chuckled, a grin plastered on her face as she parted from him. "You awake now?"

"Very much." He smirked, grasping her wrist and brushing the pad of his thumb close to her palm. "And what do I owe the honor of your provactive ministrations?"

Korra blushed furiously at the way he purred in his sleep rasped voice. It was rare for Tarrlok to flirt. "Is it not obvious?"

For some reason his playful smile turned into a frown. "I'm afraid my brother isn't here to accommodate to your needs at the moment."

His comment stung and confused her. Why was he suddenly being distant and rude? "Um, did I do something?" she snapped.

Tarrlok's red eyes widened before changing blue. "I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect. I'm still a bit tired."

Korra blinked, unsure of how to answer at this point from the apology. The sexual tension diminished like sand to a flame. "Well, I made tea."

Tarrlok nodded, sitting upright on the couch, bare feet planted on the floor, and reaching for the tea. The bitter taste overwhelmed his taste buds, causing him to spit the dark tea from his mouth. "Wha-gah!" he coughed.

"Oh sorry." Korra chuckled lightly. "That was my contraceptive tea."

He mumbled under his breath, setting the empty cup back on the coffee table. "I suppose I can make you another cup. You'll need it, especially."

"Especially." She quickly stood up, resting her hands on her hips. "And what the hell does that mean?!"

Tarrlok averted his eyes, tracing the frame of a picture on the wall. "Nothing, Korra." He made his way to the kitchen, avoiding eye contact.

Korra stormed after him, "It's not 'nothing', Tarrlok. I don't know what the fuck your problem is lately but quite frankly, it's pissing me off. You've been nothing but distant and every time you're done screwing me, you refuse to interact with me or Noatak. Am I that repulsive that you can't stand the sight of me once you've got your rocks off?"

Tarrlok stared at her in shock, brows shot up and mouth agape. Recovering his train of thought, he shook his head. "Are you serious?" He hissed. "Last I've checked you prefer Noatak's company to mine. You seem so eager to please him and every time he's not around, you strew after me like a lost puppy in heat."

Korra seen red when she bent water from the now cold water in the tea kettle and dumped it on Tarrok's head. "Hey! Why would you do that?!" he growled.

"So that's what this is? Your dumb reaction to petty jealousy? If you hadn't noticed, I've made attempts to get close to you, yet you act as though you can't stand to be around me. If you were the least bit clear, I'd have no reason to seek only Noa's attentions."

"Dammit, Korra, I'm trying here!" His voice rose more than he wanted. Taking a deep breath, Tarrlok clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. "You and Noatak are always in your own world. I don't know how to make myself a part of that. I'm not like either of you."

The anger relaxed on Korra's face as her eyes scanned the floor while analyzing his words. "You think we're secluding you on purpose."

He only pursed his lips in response.

"Has it occurred to you that maybe what me and Noatak have is mainly between us and that what I want to share with you is completely separate."

Tarrlok scrunched his brows. "Please clarify."

"Ugh, I mean, I like that me and Noatak share something just between us but that's also something I want _keep_ between us. I don't always want to have you both at the same time. I want to get to know you as an individual. I want to share something between us that doesn't always involve your brother."

Tarrlok swallowed the dry lump in his throat. It was clear that he had misinterpreted her actions towards him as a way of her substituting Noatak during his absence. He hung his head in shame, guiltily closing his eyes to avoid looking at her.

A soft hand touched his cheek, snapping his eyes back open. "I love you, Tarrlok."

The sweet voice of his lover declaring her feeling for him sent a burning flame coursing through his very soul. All thoughts of their earlier argument fleeted when his eyes turned red again, glazing over.

Arousal stirred in her loins as Korra watched his eyes lid with familiar and primal need. She stepped closer, tracing the buttons to his shirt and undoing them without breaking eye contact with him. She slid the shirt off his shoulders, wrapping her arms around Tarrlok's bare torso and standing on her toes. Korra's lips parted in invitation, flicking her gaze to his lips before moving back to his eyes.

Tarrlok leaned in to meet her lips, swallowing the sweet moan she released into his mouth. They both inhaled deeply through their noses before opening their mouths to one another to taste each other's lips as they molded in perfect unison.

Korra released Tarrlok's long hair from his bands, sliding her hands through the locks so she could reach his scalp. He gripped her hips, aggressively pressing it to his so she could feel the erection she stirred to life through his trousers.

Korra gripped his hair in heated passion, pressing him to come closer, opening her mouth to invite his tongue inside.

Tarrlok obliged, sliding the warm muscle over hers, not in an effort to dominate but just so they could taste each other thoroughly. She loved that he was more compassionate yet somewhat rough when they made love compared to the aggressive love making that her and Noatak shared. The two had their own individual qualities when it came to being with her and Korra couldn't ask for anything better.

Impatient with the progress they were going, she growled in aggravation, pulling herself from Tarrlok's hold and ripping his trousers from around his hips, allowing his cock to spring out. "Bed. Now!" she demanded.

"Wait. Korra." He sought to catch his breath. He didn't want to rush like she did with his brother. "Let's not get hasty."

"What?" Korra knitted her brows. She was not one to wait.

"You say you want something for just us. Something that derives from my individual ability to please you."

"Yeah…" _Where was he going with this?_

"Then allow me to show you just that but also allow me to do it at my own pace."

Korra scanned his face, biting the corner of her lip. She was already horny and ready, what more could he want from this? At the same time she curious what he planned to do to her. She could at least compromise this one time. "Fine, show me how you plan on pleasing me, Tarrlok." She purred.

A grin spread on his face as he approached her. Tarrlok kneeled in front of her, removing her boots first before running his strong hands up her left legs. He massaged her soft, toned legs from under her skirt, eyeing every curve and muscle of her brown skin. He skimmed his hands up her thigh, reaching the space between her legs she was so desperate for him to touch.

Tarrlok shivered. "You're not wearing underwear, Korra." He commented.

"Are you disagreeing?" She smirked, bucking her hips when he brushed the pad of his index finger across her slit. "Ah!"

"Hmm, Korra." He hummed lowly, "I just might have to take my time savoring this sweet cunt."

"I'm willing to compromise to an extent but you're going to have to quicken the pace there, buddy."

"I must agree, we will save that for another occasion."

"What in La's-"

Her words died when he stood up to remove her dress, leaving her in just her top bindings, then kneeled again to press a kiss on her lower belly. A gasp escaped her lips when he moved down lower to press another kiss on her clit. Heat pulsed through her abdomen, eliciting tremors through her limbs.

She especially lost it when he latched his warm mouth to her throbbing nub, sucking and biting it feverishly. Korra dug her nails into Tarrlok's scalp, crying out his name like a mantra when the build up began to push her to the tip of the iceberg.

Korra's body ignited when she felt the rush of her fluids seep between her thighs and her walls contracted from her intense orgasm.

Tarrlok didn't think he was capable of causing Korra to scream in pleasure like she did with Noatak. His confidence soared knowing he just gave her one of the best orgasms she's ever had and he only needed to use his mouth.

"This calls for a continuance." He stated, standing up and lifting her by the ass cheeks so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Korra bit her bottom lip, bucking her hips when his erection pressed between her inner thigh and his stomach. Tarrlok's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

He carried her into his bedroom, gently lying her on his bed. He gave her a sweet kiss to the lips, moving down to press them against the pulse on her neck then to her collar bone. All while slowly removing her upper bindings.

Releasing the supple mounds, Tarrlok's breath grew hot. He gently tugged the dark nipple with his thumb and index, causing Korra to arch her back. He repeated this several times until she begged him to use his mouth. Complying with her impatient demand, Tarrlok dove in, circling the areola with his skilled tongue before sucking it. His left hand gave the other attention while the right reached her nether regions, slipping a single digit into her wet core, the sound of her desire singing in time with her wanton cries.

Korra lifted her hips to meet his thrusting hand. Her mind blurred in a fever of her aroused state until she was almost high enough to lose concentration and allowing Tarrlok to insert a second finger while she relaxed. "Ah, ha…Tarrlok! Please…I need…" The way she begged him caused him to moan, rippling vibrations through her nipple. The final blow before Korra couldn't hold back and she came hard onto his fingers.

Tarrlok pulled out, the scent of her essence made him dizzy. He couldn't help but bring the dripping fluids to his mouth to taste her.

Korra eyed him, biting the corner of her plump lip.

"On your stomach." Tarrlok exhaled shakenly.

Korra turned on her hands and knees, crawling up the bed until she met the pillows and lowered herself on her stomach, her chin rested on her arms.

Tarrlok crawled up behind her, nudging her legs open with his knee, "Lift your bottom, Korra." He said.

She lifted it up slightly, allowing him to meet her entrance easily. She was more than wet, she was sopping. Tarrlok groaned from deep within his chest as he sheathed himself inside her warm sex. She was more wet now for him than she's ever been before, the sensation swam from his aching cock all the way to his stomach. He had to take a moment to breathe before he could continue because she so tight this time.

Korra wasn't on the same mind set. She had waited long enough and needed him now. Rocking her hips, she encouraged him to move. The gasp he released told her he couldn't hold back any longer.

Tarrlok placed both his hands on either side of her, gripping the comforter as he rocked his hips.

Korra released puffs of hot air as he tapped against the spot she had waited eagerly for him to hit. The position they were in had him penetrating her at the right angle, never missing a beat as he thrusted against her g-spot. She removed her arms from under her head to grip the headboard, burying her face in the pillows with muffled cries as Tarrlok's pace quickened.

He lied his chest against her back, sliding his hands up her arms and removing her hands from the headboard so he could intertwine his fingers with hers. His hair spilled over his shoulder as he thrust faster and faster, panting heavily into her ear.

Korra scrunched her eyes shut, the way he sighed and moaned in her ear was overwhelming arousing. He groaned her name, his breath brushing the lobe of her ear.

"Tarrlok…it feels good-so good…fuck!" The strong waves of her orgasm had her body spasming from underneath her lover, seeing white behind her closed eyelids. She cried his name loud enough to echo off the walls.

Tarrlok rocked hard enough to make the bed move, losing himself as she tightened around his cock and cried his name. One last thrust sent him spilling inside the waterbender, tensing as he let himself go, clinging just as tight to their intertwined hands as she was his.

He lifted himself off of Korra to lie next to her. She turned on her side, allowing their limbs to entangle before placing a kiss on his lips. He pulled her in for a tight embrace as they continued their dazed kisses. "I love you too, Korra." He quietly declared, earning himself a smile before sleep took them both.

* * *

Noatak stood in the doorway of his brother's bedroom, arms crossed. A smirk pulled at his lips as he watched Tarrlok and Korra hold each other naked in their sleep, chest moving in unison as they slumbered.

It was about time Tarrlok took the initiative.

* * *

 **A/N: I am still taking request for this if anyone else is interested in me continuing this fic. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
